pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
" (Glitch Pokemon)
__NOEDITSECTION__The title is shortened due to limitations.The name is :"///a+=**%? :",it's shortened name,is a glitch Pokemon available in Pokemon Red and Blue,but not Yellow,and is accessible in all Japanese versions. How to Catch The way to catch " is pretty complicated, but it's the first glitch Pokemon you can encounter. First, choose Bulbasaur as your starter. Then, after getting the Pokedex, catch a wild Rattata, or anything else on Route 1. Afterwards, go into another patch of grass. Before entering, save your game. Walk into the patch of grass. The first Pokemon you see must be a Rhydon. Sounds strange, but it must be it. If not, restart and try again. After going into the battle, run away from the battle. Then,exit back into Pallet Town. Walking back into the grass forces you into a battle with "! Congratulations! Now, you must catch it before it uses Super Glitch. If it does,your save might corrupt and you will have to try it all over again. Side Affects There are no side affects at all, that is, unless you do the Trade Glitch incorrectly, or if you use Super Glitch in a battle. Why This Happens The glitch occurs because of many attributes. :" has a hexidecimal value of 00 Rydon has a hexidecimal value of 01, which is the closest to ". The reason you need Bulbasaur is because of the type.If you hack the rom and look into the game, you will see that " is 'l) m) ZM type and Grass type. 'l) m) ZM type is usually only given to Decamarks,but has been found to correspond with :" as well.When the type matches, the Pokemon is most likely to appear. The Rattata is simply a placeholder. If you go into your Pokemon menu, you will see Rattata's gone! This is the only side affect to capturing a :". It causes the 2nd Pokémon in your party to become corrupt. When hacking into the rom, you can see that the special stat is 02, which is very small, but can also link to the 2nd Pokémon. The reason you may only find him in Route 1 is unknown, but it's really convenient getting a glitch Pokémon when first begining the game. Trade Glitch The Trade Glitch is a glitch that can allow a :" to become a level 255 Victreebel. Sounds weird, but is possible. First,edit the game to allow you to fight Q ◣.Use :" in the battle,then run.Fly to a Pokémon Center,and trade with your friend,anything for a :".You will get a Victreebel,even if the Pokemon was diffrent. This is due to the hex value of Victreebel being last, so when you battle Q ◣,who's hex is 255, it sets your Pokemon to the highest level, while also setting the level to that, but it retains the form of a :". When you trade, the Pokémon's changes become visible. You can manipulate this to make diffrent Pokémon appear. Doing this incorrectly or using a glitch Pokémon with a hex of over 255 can corrupt your data. Image The sprite is strangely similar to ゥ .4's sprite. Category:Glitch Category:Pokémon